


a little bit more than nothing

by stilljunhui (acyria)



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acyria/pseuds/stilljunhui
Summary: latest chapter:chapter 2 - with you↪︎ canon compliant, pre-relationship!jakehoona collection of enhypen drabbles that are too short or incomplete to make into a full oneshot ☆now open for prompts or ship requests !!!feel free to drop anything you want here:https://curiouscat.me/borderless ♡
Relationships: Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	1. look so sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a terrible thing to be stuck with a bored vampire, but it was even worse when Jake was but a boy who happened to have developed an unfortunate crush on said roommate.

“Jake, I don’t think this is necessary.” 

“Speak for yourself,” the brunette said, pointedly taking another bite of his garlic bread and chewing loudly, for added measure. Jake had a highlighter gripped in his other hand as his eyes tried―and most of the time failed―to take in the words in his history book. There was an exam due in two days and he needed to absorb as much information as he could. Despite being in the same class, he knew Sunghoon didn’t share the same problem.

Mainly because Park Sunghoon, despite looking like an average college student, was actually a vampire who had taken the same tests over and over again. That was also why the pale boy had since decided to bother his roommate instead of getting any actual studying done. At the moment, he was eyeing the garlic bread held in Jake’s hand with a look of distaste and subtle amusement. Honestly, the human boy didn’t think it would even work.

“The smell of garlic will stick to you for days, Jake,” Sunghoon whined further from his spot, standing just a few feet away from where the other boy sat. “You won’t just be keeping _me_ away, you’ll most likely drive all of our other friends off, then who will you eat lunch with?”

“Stop _talking_ to me,” the human groaned as he found himself reading the same sentence for the third time. 

It was a terrible thing to be stuck with a bored vampire, but it was even worse when Jake was but a boy who happened to have developed an unfortunate crush on said roommate. There was just something about Sunghoon that was attractive, in that unfair and supernatural sort of way, since it came to him effortlessly. Jake knew even without asking that he wasn’t the first poor little human to have feelings for the vampire, but he _was_ adamant about becoming the first one _not_ to confess and get his heart sorely rejected.

On the day they first met, he was already taken aback by Park Sunghoon.

The latter had raven black hair, pale skin, and a smile that looked like it belonged in toothpaste commercials or magazine covers. After introducing himself, the next thing Sunghoon said was how he was a vampire, but that Jake had absolutely nothing to worry about since he wasn’t the type to feed off humans, anyway. Jake, who didn’t know any better at the time, thought it was a joke and merely laughed it off, thinking that it was just due to the other’s pale skin.

Except, everybody else seemed to know that Sunghoon was a vampire. He even had a few other friends who were vampires, all of them pale-skinned and beautiful in that ethereal sort of way. None of them were evil or old-fashioned in the slightest. Jake was wondering if this was some kind of prank the whole campus decided to pull on him, being a transfer from Australia and all, but then figured that was narcissistic of him.

There are no vampires in Australia, Sunghoon said once, when Jake had wondered out loud.

The sun prevents it from happening, he continued, as if it was an obvious answer.

Eventually, Jake resigned himself to his new life in South Korea as a vampire’s roommate. It wasn’t that much different from life back home, since he was used to living in dorms and hanging out with other students. He was friendly, easy to get along with, and was generally went with the flow. Things would have been fine if he didn’t find himself slowly becoming attracted to Park Sunghoon and everything he did, vampire or not.

It was hard to ignore the feelings he had, however, because Sunghoon was _everywhere_.

“Jake,” Sunghoon called out, the pout obvious in his voice. “Baby Jakey―“

As if the nickname wasn’t enough to rattle Jake’s thoughts and feelings, it also came with Sunghoon closing the distance between them to stand behind the brunette. His cold hands came to rest on Jake’s shoulders, making the latter involuntarily shiver because he was never good with the cold; it had nothing to do with the way his heart skipped a beat because Sunghoon had a _terrible_ habit of initiating contact despite his freezing temperature. 

Jake sighed loudly, resigned to his fate, “what is it?”

“I can help you study if it means you’ll stop ignoring me,” Sunghoon said, beginning to massage the other’s shoulders while he was at it. “Also, if we can throw that box of garlic bread away.”

There was a pause where Jake pretended to think about his answer, but the hands on his shoulders rubbed his hesitation away.

“Fine,” Jake mumbled, resigned. Sunghoon gave his shoulders one final squeeze before he left to get his own chair, dragging it next to where the human boy sat. He grabbed one of the pens on the table and pushed the box of garlic bread off the table and straight into the nearby trashcan. Once pleased with the distance of the offending smell, he placed the pen down and scooted even closer to the brunette, their knees touching. 

“Let’s get started,” the dark-haired boy grinned.

“If I fail this test, I’m blaming you,” Jake said without much heat in his voice, the warmth instead travelling to his cheeks and ears at the way Sunghoon was always just _so_ close to him. It was like personal space didn’t exist in the vampire’s dictionary, even with the garlic fumes still undoubtedly hanging around the air. Did it even really work against him or was he just playing along with Jake’s childish antics? There were a lot of things he still didn’t know about vampires, after all.

In the end, they got very little studying done.

Mainly because just a few minutes after supposedly helping the other to study, Sunghoon had admitted that he actually didn’t remember anything useful.

“What good is being a thousand-year-old vampire―“ 

“Hey, I’m only a few _centuries_ old!”

“―if you can’t even help me with history?” Jake finished, refusing to allow himself to be distracted by the way Sunghoon had a small smirk on his lips like he was having fun seeing the human look all flustered and annoyed. He looked like he was a few seconds away from bursting into laughter. The brunette wouldn’t be surprised at all if Sunghoon had no intention to help him out to begin with and just wanted attention. 

“It’s getting late, anyway,” the vampire said simply, taking hold of the other’s hand in his and standing up, tugging the smaller boy with him. “You can continue tomorrow, right?”

Jake’s body moved before he could help himself, a blush already working its way up his cheeks as he stared at their entwined fingers. His tan skin stood out against the other’s pale hand. It was a sight that always made him momentarily dazed; Sunghoon, as mentioned, liked initiating contact without really thinking about his actions. Holding hands was one of the things he enjoyed the most, it seemed, since Jake’s been in this situation too many times to count.

It took a while before Jake managed to comment, “it’s three in the afternoon.”

“Late for me,” Sunghoon replied cheerfully without missing a beat, “I’m a vampire, after all.”

They stopped just a few steps short of the vampire’s bed before he finally let go of Jake’s hand. The brunette managed not to sigh in relief since he wasn’t sure how much longer his heart could take the skin-to-skin contact, already turning to head to his own bed that was just across the room. Jake had barely managed to get away when he felt an arm snake around his waist, halting his movements immediately.

“Stay with me,” Sunghoon whined right next to his ear, causing the human to jump a little.

The shorter boy didn’t trust himself to turn around. He remained frozen in place instead; the cool press of Sunghoon’s arm against his stomach made him feel butterflies all around. Jake’s words caught in his throat as he thought of something to say. Any attempt to say no or complain died down as he felt Sunghoon press forward so that his cheek was against Jake’s hair since the other was the perfect height to do so. 

Finally, Jake managed to whine, “but you’re so _cold_.”

“And you’re warm, it’s really nice,” the vampire merely muttered, tightening his hold on the other’s waist and stepping closed until his chest was against the other’s back. Sunghoon had managed to loop his other arm around as well so that he was essentially hugging Jake, who by then, could no longer control the way his cheeks blushed a bright red. He was used to skinship now and then, but Sunghoon had never been _this_ close. Ever. 

As if reading his mind―and no, vampires can’t do that, Jake has asked―Sunghoon chuckled.

“You smell so sweet whenever you blush.”

That was it. Those were the words that made Jake’s resolve crumble as he allowed himself to melt into the other’s hold. Sunghoon must have realized since he wasted no time easily picking the smaller boy up off the ground and dumping him rather ungracefully onto his nearby bed. The dark-haired boy followed soon after, a pleased grin on his face that made Jake groan when he realized he had, in the end, lost against the vampire.

“I hate you,” Jake said weakly, covering his face with his hands.

“I know you don’t,” Sunghoon replied smugly. The other boy was about to retaliate that he did, he really did, but Jake didn’t feel like arguing against it anymore. Especially not when he glanced at the pale boy’s face to find a smile in place, one that looked genuinely happy even if it was at the human’s expense. It’s not like Jake found the situation to be that bad, anyway. He was in a bed with his crush. Most people would kill to be in the same situation.

So instead, he sighed and closed his eyes, “I guess I don’t.”


	2. with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a moment, Sunghoon forgot what he was doing, distracted by the fact that the brunette was no doubt good looking. He found himself staring a little longer than intended at the curves and angles of Jake’s face before he was caught.

Training was already over, but Sunghoon’s feet remained planted on the floor. Sweat dripped off the ends of his hair and down his neck. His white shirt also clung to his chest and back, but he didn’t seem to care as his body automatically began to go through the dance lesson they just learned. He counted the beat in his head as best as he could, but it wasn’t the same. Some of his moves were still sloppy. He had to keep practicing.

“I know that look,” a familiar voice said from behind Sunghoon, making him glance at the mirrors.

Jake walked towards him with a bottle of cold water in his hand.

“Here,” the brunette said with a smile.

“Thanks,” Sunghoon said, taking the opened bottle and gulping it down quickly. He didn’t realize how thirsty he was until then, easily finishing the entire bottle before he could even think about it. Beside him, Jake chuckled softly at the sight, but there was a crease of worry on his forehead. He was no doubt sent by the other boys to drag Sunghoon back to the dorm, since the latter had been practicing for some time now.

Before Jake could say anything, the taller boy spoke, “what look are you talking about?”

“The one you get where you don’t think you’re doing something perfectly enough,” Jake replied simply, eyes peering up at the other like Sunghoon was an open book; maybe he was, but only when it came to the brunette. There was something about Jake’s presence that made him feel like he could bare his soul and still be accepted. The shorter boy continued as Sunghoon merely stared, “I’m being serious here, we should head back.”

“Just a little more―“

“I know you won’t stop,” Jake interrupted, the subtle frown from earlier back on his lips.

They hadn’t known each other for that long; meeting on a reality show and then ending up in a group together wasn’t the most normal way to start a friendship, but they managed. Pretty well, actually, if Sunghoon were to be the judge of it. They immediately clicked and just never left each other’s side since, if you don’t count those weeks where Jake wasn’t around the main building. Now they were stuck with each other, though.

Sunghoon opted for his best pleading look, “just one more go?”

Being cute wasn’t his _thing_ , but it seemed to work on the shorter boy nonetheless.

“Can I do it with you since I’m already here?”

The dark-haired boy grinned at the easy approval and nodded, setting the water bottle down so he could fix the music again. Meanwhile, Jake adjusted the snapback on his head so that he could see himself in the mirror better. For a moment, Sunghoon forgot what he was doing, distracted by the fact that the brunette was no doubt good looking. He found himself staring a little longer than intended at the curves and angles of Jake’s face before he was caught.

Jake smirked, “like what you see?”

“I’m still the top visual,” the taller boy shot back, sticking his tongue out childishly. 

“You’re not saying no,” the other said, laughing despite himself.

There was no need for that, Sunghoon mused to himself. They did that often enough―the whole push and pull, weirdly flirty thing―that it no longer fazed him like the first time it happened. It seemed like second nature to Jake to flirt a little bit, although he was too kind for his own good to be some kind of player. He just liked having fun; Sunghoon realized that about him at some point of their friendship as well.

Still, his mind sometimes wandered towards the route where they _weren’t_ joking about their flirty, touchy relationship. He knew Jay had already started a betting pool in another group chat where they weren’t included, all thanks to Sunoo leaving his phone open that one time. Sunghoon wondered if they looked _that_ good together that everybody else seemed to just naturally push them together. Maybe it was all those times Jake followed him around like a lost puppy.

Sunghoon grinned to the other boy before he started the music.

“You know I find you cute,” he said sincerely. There was no use hiding it, since he’s said it multiple times already, anyway. 

It elicited the same response out of the brunette though. Despite his bravado, Jake blushed hard at any and every compliment he got, which was what made it so fun for the taller boy. The familiar rosey tint was back on his face as he tried to cover it with his hands. He let out a small scream of complaint that made Sunghoon laugh loudly. His earlier stress from practicing nonstop disappeared almost immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have you guys watched the first episode of enhypen&hi yet? they're so cute i'm going to die !!!


End file.
